Kuromi Ashikaza
Kuromi Ashikaza '''is a supporting character in '''Maongaku. She attends Tsukiongaku Academy with her older brother Tamaki Ashikaza. Appearance and Personality Despite her age Kuromi has a very developed body. Her hair is black with a bang covering her right eye. She ties a part of her hair with a pink ribbon. Outside of school she is usually with her drawing pad in her bag. She is very timid and shy while at school but slightly more outgoing at home with her brother. She enjoys her life at school and tries to make the best of it while she has it. When it comes to perverted things Kuromi never really knows what to do about it. She can be mean when it comes down to it but her shyness prevents her from doing so most of the time. She prefers to be called Kuro over Kuromi because it sounds "cuter". Background Kuromi is part of a commoner family who wants to show the nobles they can get on their level. Growing up Kuromi was pushed to be an excellent magician. Due to her timid personality she never rebelled to the training. Around the time Tamaki began getting rebellious and exiled from the family she would always sneak and talk to him. She wanted to help her brother but didn't know exactly how. When Tamaki first used his Dark Magic she was terrified. She wasn't harmed by him during the attack. Ever since he left she wanted to stop the darkness and decided to choose Tsukiongaku as the Academy she wanted to attend when she found out he was attending there. It was hard for her to convince her parents to move in with Tamaki after what he did but eventually they trusted her decision and allowed it. Kuromi is a first year in Tsukiongaku Academy. She searched for her brother the moment she arrived at the school. Upon finding him she told him the situation and he accepted it. She made many friends ever since her arrival and eventually formed a relationship with Ashuri Sato. Despite the relationship they have Kuromi still believes she harbors feelings for her brother. She doesn't know what to do about those feelings. Activities Free Time After school Kuromi likes to go by the riverbank and draw out her feelings. Sometimes she meets strange people. Also while there she tries to practice her magic. At home she cooks food for Tamaki and friends when she can. Besides that she is usually studying at home while waiting for her brother to return. Relationships Tamaki Ashikaza Kuromi's Older Brother. The reason she came to Tsukiongaku. She cares very much for her brother and has harbored feelings for him before. Ashuri Sato Kuromi's Girlfriend. She herself still doesn't know why she likes Ashuri but will try to come to an understanding as soon as she can. Midori A student from Hanasakura that she met one day at the riverbank. She gave Midori her spare drawing book to hold on to so she can see her resolution to create peace. Chachasia Midori's android that she tests on. When Kuromi met Midori, Chachasia was also there and Kuromi drew her in her drawing pad. Ayaka Haru Rival in love for Ashuri. Abilities Magic Type Kuromi uses Fire Magic. It is still unstable and she is trying to gain control of it. Most times she causes minature explosions. Artistic Melody Using her drawing pad she can draw something and it can become reality. She can't go as far and draw people but mythical creatures. If the object is too large she won't be able to have it out too long. She can also draw a background and use the ability to create the enviroment. (If she drew a desert she can turn the area into a desert) No one knows about this ability yet. Fire Break Fire Break increases her fire power. If someone is immune to fire she can use Fire Break and they will get hit by it anyways. Weapon Illustrate Select The name she decided for her drawing pad. It gained the ability of Artistic Melody. She can also use past drawings and bring them to reality. Trivia * Kuromi is one of the most developed first years next to Kaori Kusanagi. * Kuromi's original name was Kuro but creator decided to change that and make Kuro a nickname. Gallery kuromiashuri.jpg|Kuromi and Ashuri with Ayaka in the background Kuromi.jpg|Panda Kuromi TamakiKuromi.jpg|Tamaki accidentally touching Kuromi "there" Kuromii.jpg|Kuromi's introduction